


What if...

by Greydamsel



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greydamsel/pseuds/Greydamsel
Summary: Emma and Hook fall through the time portal and arrive in the Enchanted Forest. Emma decides to call Rumplestiltskin before the change the past. What if instead of sending Emma and Hook to the ball he agrees to have them live in his castle while he figures out a way to return the to Storybrook? A really interesting relationship develops between Rumple and Emma. Belle is not so happy about it.





	1. Here's to Rumple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first of all, I'm Spanish and I'm looking for someone to beta this story. In case you are interested just leave a comment and we'll see what happens :)  
> I don't wanna comment about the story so I'm just gonna leave you with the chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
> ~Grey

She was feeling really dizzy. The world swirled around her.

"You alright love?" She looked for the source of the voice, her vision playing tricks on her. "Are you?" She asked.

"I'm made of iron love, I'm just fine" He answered, offering her a hand, which she rejected. "But it is always good to know you are concerned about my well being".

She decided to ignore him and started walking. "Where do you think you are going?" Asked the annoying pirate.

"Away from you" She snapped.

"Oh c'mmon, we are lost in the middle of what looks like an endless forest and even now you can't at least pretend you stand me" He answered.

"Shut up!" She replied.

He opened his mouth to protest but she covered his mouth with her hand and hid both behind a tree.

The sound of horses and a carriage made Hook stop struggling.

When the noise faded away, Emma let go of her grip on Hook.

He raise his hand and touched his beard as to make sure it was still there.

"We need to do something, we can't risk being seen by anyone, it's too dangerous" She started.

"Well, it's not like we could just open a portal and go back home" He tore his hand from his face and started following Emma "At least not with your magic gone".

Emma started thinking. Magic. Magic. Magic...

"That's it!" She exclaimed "Rumplestiltskin!"

"The crocodile? The man who hates me and who will most certainly kill me the moment he sees me?" She nodded " Don't even think about it".

"Why not? I mean, he is the most powerful man in all the land".

"That I am" Said a loud voice.

Emma spun on her heels to see Rumplestiltskin.

"You" He breathed.

Hook struggled to breath. He was raised in the air by a spell casted by the man he despised the most. The crocodile.

"Stop!" Emma demanded.

"I don't know who you are dearie, but why don't you run off somewhere while I finish this little project?" He snapped.

"Not gonna happen" She replied.

His reptile eyes settled on her.

"And why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Because if you do, you'll never see Baelfire again" She answered.

The Dark One let Hook down and walked to where Emma was standing.

"What do you know about Bay?" He whispered, his voice showing how in danger Emma really was.

"I know you are trying to enact a curse to find Bay".

"How do you know about that curse?"

"I'm the one who breaks it, I'm the product of true love. I'm Prince Charming and Snow White's daughter".

"Do I find him?" His eyes showed hope. "Do I find Bay?"

"You do"

"Bay" He said, more to himself "I find Bay".

"So, can you help us or not?" The pirate had rosen from the dirt.

"I can't" Came Rumplestiltskin's acid reply" At lest not now. If I got it right then you two must come from the future" They both nodded. "And, as far as I'm concerned, traveling in time is impossible"

"Well, it clearly is not" Said Hook.

"I can see that" Emma glared at Hook, asking him to behave "We'll work on it, you and me"

"Me?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, you witch" Informed Rumple.

"I'm not a witch, not anymore. My powers were torn away" Seh lowered her head.

"Oh but dearie, powers can not be just torn away from someone, they are part of your being, they are just hidden."

"But, I don't even know how to use my magic, I never learnt to".

"It's fine, I'll teach you" He sighed "As for you, pirate, you better try to be discreet, we don't want anything bad happening to you, now do we?"

Hooked smiled with superiority.

"Not like you could harm me anyway". He snapped.

"Careful" Replied Rumple bitterly.

"Ok you both, that's enough" The men looked at her.

"Let's start then" Said Rumple.

In the blink of an eye they were transported in an empty room.

"What is this place?" Asked Emma.

"Why the Dark Castle of course" He replied proudly.

"What are we doing here?" Hook asked.

"You two ask too many questions" Rumple sighed. "I'all show you your chambers".

He snapped his fingers and they appeared in a big room with an individual bed and a dusty wardrobe.

"This is yours pirate" He said with a smile "Suits you perfectly. Dinner in half an hour, find your way to the dining room if you want any".

Emma sighed and they appeared in a much bigger room than the last one. This one was clean, it had a huge bed, a big wardrobe and a huge mirror. "This will be yours, do you think it is enough princess?" He asked.

"I'm not a princess" She replied.

"Well, you are Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, that makes you a princess" He pointed out.

"Fair enough" Emma sighed "So, how are we going to get my magic back?"

"Relax dearie, what's your rush?" He asked ironically "Easy, light that candle" He pointed at a really old pile of wax.

She tried to focus, imagining the candle lit, convincing herself that she could do this. She felt magic curse through her spine.

Emma opened her eyes and saw a little flame burning on top of the wax.

Rumplestiltskin looked surprised. " I wasn't expecting that to work" He admired "You really are powerful".

She smiled at him.

"Alright, you better get ready for supper, we don't want anyone seeing you dressed in that particular outfit" Rumple told her "There are dresses in the wardrobe"

"Wait, I don't know how to wear a dress, and the corset seems really uncomfortable" She admited.

"Fine then" He snapped his fingers and Emma's clothes changed into a leather suit. The trouser made with black leather that fit her perfectly and hugged the curves of her legs perfectly. Sho wore a blue tight coat, made also with leather with a generous cleveage that let the old man get a good look of her milky skin. Underneath the coat she realized he had left her underwear, which she silently thanked. "Is that more "comfortable"?"

"Certainly" She agreed "Thank you".

His eyes roamed over her body.

"Th pleasure is all mine" He admired.

She blushed.

"Ok, do you want me to escort you to supper?" He asked.

"I would be more than happy" She replied. 

 


	2. Lesson 1: Don't let your guard down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Rumple star with the lessons.  
> Hook and Belle "meet".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and leave kudos.  
> ~Grey

Lesson 1: Never let your guard down  
"So, what are we gonna do today?" She asked. "We are starting with your lessons dearie" He told her. She smiled. Emma was eager to start learning magic, she wanted to be able to control it and also be able to help her family in their crazy quests. "First, we are going to try a really simple spell, a transportation spell" She shivered "Don't worry dearie, it's easier than it seems, all that you need to do is picture in your mind the place where you want to go and focus on wanting to go". "Where should I take us?" He smiled at her. "That's up to you, may I suggest somewhere you've already been to?" She nodded. He watched as she closed her eyes and tried to focus. She bit her lip and Rumplestiltskin's eyes roamed over her body. He was so distracted that he didn't realize they were in a different room. She groaned and opened her eyes. "I can't..." Her eyes roamed around the room. "I think you did quite a great job, is this where you wanted to go?" She nodded "May I ask where it is?" He looked around. They were in the forest, behind Emma, a big castle. "I don't quite know, I dreamt about this place once, and somehow it came to my mind now". He smiled at her and apparated them back to his castle. "Well done dearie" He greeted. "Thanks, what are we gonna do now?" She sounded so happy it made him want to smile. "Well, you see, magic isn't all that I'm teaching you" She frowned "You also need to learn to defend yourself without magic, in case something like what happened to you before you came here were to happen again". She relaxed her features and studied him for a minute. "Ok, why not". He gave her a wicked smile.  

 

  
He was wandering around the castle on his own. The corridor was dark and dusty. That zone of the castle smelled like the place of his ship where they left the trash before doing the littering. He stepped on something slimey and groaned with frustration. He kept walking when he suddenly crushed against something rigid. He heard a feminine gasp and looked around, disoriented. "Emma?" He asked "You ok?" "I'm not Emma" Said another girly voice "Who are you? Are you a thief? You better not be, Rumple doesn't show mercy for anybody, you need to leave". "Calm down love, he let me in?" He stood up and started walking to the light at the end of the corridor. "How?" She was really confused. "Are you with the blonde girl from yesterday? Emily was it?". He heard her footsteps behind him. "Aye, Emma's friend" He replied with a sigh. They stepped into the light and looked at each other. "Belle?" He asked. How could he be so stupid? He wanted to kick himself. "How do you know me?" She picked up a torch and put it in front of his face. "Woah, careful with that, the crocodile mentioned you when we arrived". She laughed at the name. "Who are you?" "Captain Killian Jones at your service. You can call me Hook." He smiled at her, he really liked her. They could become really good friends.

 

  
 "Go" Emma ran to where he was and attempted to punch his face. He stopped her fist and avoided her other fist. She groaned in frustration, and started using one of the techniques she had learnt in the past. She put her hands on his shoulders and that confused him long enough to let her kick his stomach with her knee. He laughed and she charged against him, but he was too fast and he picked her up and smashed her against the floor. She gasped, Rumple laid on her and used his body weight to keep her from standing. Her face was really close and he stared at her tempting lips. He really wanted to kiss her. Just as she did. Her breath started raging as his eyes roamed over her face. She had never felt anything like this before. This intense desire for someone. And she certainly didn't think she could feel like this for him. He stood up and didn't look at her. She copied him. "You know, you never said what the price was for helping us" He laughed. "Oh, I'm still thinking about it, let's just say you owe me a favor". She smiled "Fair enough".

 

"You're a pirate?" She asked, her eyes wide in surprise "Wait... Are you? Are you the pirate who murdered Rumplestiltskin's wife? Are you here to kill him?". He laughed and she tended even more. "Is that what he's told you?" She gave him a startled look and nodded. "Why? Is there something more?" He laughed again "Sneaky crocodile... I guess not..." He really didn't want to mess up with the past. But then again he had just done so by talking to her in the first place. "What are you doing here?" She was really curious, she always had been "As much as it may surprise you, the crocodile let me in, I'm here with Emma, she's... Well he's teaching her magic" Her features relaxed "You mean the girl from yesterday?" He nodded "Are you her boyfriend?" She seemed happy about the idea of them being together. "No, we're just... I guess you could call us journey companions". "Oh, I see" She was certainly disappointed. "Hey, would you mind showing me around? I'm really lost" She returned her attention to him "Sure, so you have a ship, and you are the captain?" He smiled "Aye".

 

He opened another book. 'This is useless' He thought. 'Time travel isn't achievable in this epoch, no matter what they say'. He had thought about that the whole night, but then he would picture the hopeful smile she had given him and he would forget about it. She was an angel to him. Her eyes tempted him in a way nothing else had ever attracted him, even more than the power in his dagger. 'Nonsense' He thought, and got back to the table where she was sitting with a new tome about the story of magic and its cosecuences. She was really concentrated in her reading, her hand holding her head and pushing the golden and beautiful shiny hair from her face, and he really thanked for that because he now could see her face better. She was biting her lip, it was something she always did when se was concentrated, he noticed, and it was so sexy. Her eyes really open and moving fast, scanning the page in front of her and taking in all the information.

She was really clever, or so he thought, and talented with magic, she was, with a huge difference, the best student he had ever had. And that scared him. The fact that she might equal his magic, or worse, surpass it made him fear the moment when she realized that she didn't need him. For some reason, he didn't like the thought of her leaving, and he didn't quite understand why, never had he felt like this for anyone else. But then again, Emma wasn't just anyone else.  
She raised her eyes and gave him and intense look. She had caught him staring. This was going to get awkward.   
She smiled at him. "Another tome? Do you really believe we'll find my way home in that kind of books? I think we need something more rare, or did you not say that finding people who even dare to attempt this type of magic was hard to find in any roam?" She asked. "Indeed" He was surprised by the fact that she dared to question him, few people dared to do so, and they did it out of despise and hatred. But this was different, and he liked it. "Well then, what do you suggest?" Emma closed her huge book with a loud 'thud' and rose. "I say we go look in the most dangerous section" She seemed excited. "Dangerous is an understatement dearie, are you sure you'll be able to handle what you'll read in that books? It can sometimes be a bit... Overwhelming". Without hesitation she answered "I am"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, leave kudos and comment what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Comment and leave kudos :D  
> ~Grey


End file.
